Not A 'Maybe'- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: The familiar options of 'select yes' and 'select no' were written in their as well, magic shining off of the page. A pen was summoned in her hands. Marinette bit her lip, looking down at her spirit. Tikki looked up at her curiously in response. Normally, she would select 'no' and carry on with her life. 'That way, it won't be a maybe.' Rated T to be safe.


Marinette breathed a small sigh of relief as the heartless before her disappeared, letting her 'Lucky Charm' keyblade vanish. She heard Tikki chirp from beside her exhaustingly, and she giggled.

Tikki was different from the spirits that she had seen other people with before. For one, she could float, and was based off of a Ladybug. She had a swirl on her forehead and on both of her cheeks, and one on her paws and feet.

She had little wings behind her, and two lines that ended in swirls over her chest. Her big, ocean blue eyes looked up at Marinette and smiled pridefully, glad she was able to help.

"Here." Marinette said, offering the spirit some energizing candy. "You've done more than enough to deserve this."

The spirit happily took the candy and ate it up, humming in appreciation. Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled out some food for herself to eat.

Marinette herself was dressed in a loose, easy to fight in dress that was red with black dots, and a grey underskirt. She had black knee-high boots, the tops outlined in red. She had a black jacket on, the inside of the jacket grey and the sleeves only reaching her elbows.

A Ladybug pendant necklace was around her neck to match with the whole outfit as well. Her black/blue hair reached just below her shoulder, red ties keeping them in her signature pigtails- as well as the ribbon that she had in her hair. Her gloves were black and edged in grey around her wrist, like her jacket.

Marinette's sky blue eyes looked around the empty plaza she was in, sighing as she enjoyed the silence.

It wasn't hard, being part of a union, but not a party. Although she had received several invites, being known as the 'Miraculous Ladybug' got tiring. No doubt her party would expect her to do many great deeds.

In all honesty, she didn't care about collecting Lux- all she really wanted to do was enjoy herself. In the many words that she had visited, and in Daylight Town. The beach especially- she had heard that it was recently opened again.

A sudden crash and she stood up, turning around to look behind her. She resummoned her keyblade, holding it up and close to her right side.

"Who's there?!" She called out. Another crash, and a black figure fell to the ground, rolling a bit before sliding on his feet, keyblade in hand. His spirit- a black cat of sorts- followed not that long after.

Despite the scrapes and scratches, the boy had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry to bother the Lady." He said, breathing heavy and throwing her a wink. "But you might want to leave."

"What are you-" She shrieked when a torch suddenly hit the ground beside her, and she rolled over to the side and looked up, seeing a Trickmaster. "You're fighting this thing by yourself?!"

"For the moment." The boy said. "My party members should be here soon. He rolled over towards her when Trickmaster attacked again, and Marinette was able to get a better look at him.

His golden blonde hair was a little long and slightly messy, sticking up in odd places in a way that made him look attractive. He had a green skin-tight shirt that had a black paw-print on it, but that was covered by a black jacket that had pointed sleeves outlined in green, matching his black gloves that were also pointed around his wrists, the pointed part also being green.

Her wore black, baggy pants that seemed to be the most popular for boy's fashion now-a-days that ended just below his knees, no doubt elastic being used to keep them there. For some reason, he had a green belt holding his pants up that showly changed to black, the acces of the belt hanging behind him like an actual cat's tail instead of being tucked in or cut off.

The handle for his keyblade almost looked like a cat's face, with black cat-ears sticking up close to the blade. A black tail wrapped around the silver blade, ending right where the blade suddenly spiked. Black and grey spikes surrounded the original grey spikes, and a small black half-circle was facing the opposite direction the spikes were.

His emerald green eyes glanced at her, and for some reason everything around them faded away as he looked at her.

"Marinette, right?" He asked, the goofy smile never leaving his face. "Also known as The Miraculous Ladybug."

"Yes, that's me." Marinette nodded, and he held his hand out to her.

"Pleasure to meet you- Most people know me as Chat Noir, but my friends call me Adrien. I hope we can be friends."

Chat Noir. The name was familiar to her, and she knew why. Most people she ran into whispered about him and his 'Miraculous' party. They used to be apart of a Union, but they had left when they had joined the Dandelions- the fairly new group that was under Foreteller Ava's guidance. They were one of the only parties in the group, the rest being single or double/triple only.

She had considered joining, but she wasn't a social butterfly, and the Dandelions had a LOT of meetings.

"Uhh, y-yeah, sure." She said, accepting the handshake.

"Great! Wanna help me take this down? My friends might be a while."

"Uhhh…"

"Great!" He beamed at her before rushing forward with his keyblade. "Come on, Plagg! Let's go!"

A meow was heard, and Marinette looked at Adrien's spirit. As she had guessed before, it was a black cat. It was like Tikki too- floating around instead of walking on the ground. It had a single green swirl on its forehead, swirls on all four of it's paws, and a single swirl on its chest and a tail that hung lazily behind him.

Marinette managed to focus back on Trickmaster just in time to block and incoming torch with her keyblade, shoving it off before leaping off into battle Adrien.

"Let's go, Tikki!"

She heard her spirit chirp in excitement before her spirit rushed forward with her, helping her attack the Trickmaster.

Marinette was surprised to say the least when she and Adrien fought in almost near-perfect sync, healing each other and dealing critical hits left and right.

At long last, the large heartless was defeated. Marinette's keyblade vanished as she collected half of the Lux, leaving the other half for Adrien to collect.

"I'm impressed." She said honestly, bouncing on her feet slightly when Adrien walked over to her, his keyblade vanishing. "I've never fought that well with anyone before. It was… nice." Adrien chuckled as he bowed, making Marinette blush.

"I'm pleased to have given you that honor, milady." He said, looking up at her with a smirk, winking. "And really, I should thank you. I don't know why my friends didn't show up, they normally do when I send them requests."

"You should go and check on them then." Marinette said softly, smiling gently at him as he stood straight again.

"Would I be able to see you again?" He asked in a soft whisper, his question ernest and genuine- nothing like what she had heard from her fans.

"Maybe." She admitted. He took a step closer to her, and Marinette felt her heart race.

"Because it would be purrfect if we did." He said. Marinette instinctively rolled her eyes at the pun.

"So the kitty-cat puns." She teased, giggling. "Who ever would have guessed?"

"Hey, my puns are amazing! You haven't even heard all of them!" He said loudly, amusement flashing in his eyes. Marinette raised her eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" He said. "I'd tell you them all, but then we'd be here all day."

"I see." She said, laughing. "That was an interesting keyblade you have. What's it called?"

"Oh, this thing?" He summoned it, holding it out to her. "It's Cataclysm, my purrsonal favorite." She rolled her eyes at the pun, gently taking Adrien's keyblade to hold it in her hands.

Cataclysm was a strange keyblade- she had never seen anything like it before. Then again, her keyblade was different as well. For so many differences between them, they were similar in the strangest of ways. It disappeared after a moment, reappearing in Adrien's hand before it disappeared.

"Can I see yours?" He asked.

"You mean Lucky Charm?" She clarified, summoning her keyblade, and he nodded. Marinette handed it over to him.

Her keyblade had Ladybug wings and shell surrounding the handel, leading up to two Ladybugs facing each other, their antennas touching, and then leading off into three curved spikes that gradiented from red to pink. Like Cataclysm, a black half-circle was on the opposite side of the blade from the spikes.

She watched him admire it for a moment before it teleported to her hand, and she let it vanish for later use. She glanced behind him when she heard some ruckus and giggled.

"Looks like Tikki likes your spirit." She said, and he turned around as well to face them. Adrien shook his head in amusement.

"Plagg doesn't let many people close to him." He said. "Strange that he lets… Tikki, you said? Close to him."

"Tikki's very open and social." Marinette said, smiling at her spirit fondly. Then she spoke a little louder. "Do you two want some treats?"

The Chirp and Meow that she got immediately answered her, and she giggled, putting a small handful into the spirit's paws each. The spirits munched on the candy happily, and Adrien chuckled.

"Looks like Plagg likes you too."

"I'm glad that he does." The two spirits wandered away again, beginning to play tag with each other. Marinette sighed wistfully. "Often I wonder if it would be better if Tikki had a different holder."

"What?"

"I'm not exactly the most social person you'll meet." She said softly. "Tikki is, though. She makes friends with just about everyone that we meet, and she would get more chances to do that and be happy if she had someone else as her companion. She deserves it."

"It wouldn't be better though." Marinette turned and looked Adrien in the eye, and determination that sparked in their beautiful depths was enough to make her speechless.

"When you get your spirit… they're supposed to complete you- to be the best companion that you could ever have, and support and help you through their fights. She wouldn't be better off with anyone else- she would be at her best with you."

"I-I guess." Marinette rubbed her arm nervously.

"Oi, Adrien, you done flirting yet?!" Marinette and Adrien jumped, turning around to look up. There, on top of a building and looking down at them, was no other than a girl that looked to be Marinette's age.

She had a long, orange half-over coat with a long white dress-looking shirt underneath, and black shorts under that. Her boots were orange and reached about two inches beneath her knees.

The orange overcoat left her shoulders and hands bare, the sleeves surrounding the wrist black. Her long brown hair hung loosely around her, tipped orange. Her light brown eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Cause if you are, Chloe and Nino are trying to fight off a Darkside _and_ a Behemoth."

"At the same time?!" Adrien exclaimed, and the girl shrugged.

"You know Chloe." She said. "She thinks that she can handle anything thrown at her."

"I'll be there in a moment." He said, and the girl nodded, rushing away.

"You should go." Marinette said softly, but her heart yearned for him to stay. He shot her a sad grin.

"Yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white letter and a rose, stepping closer to hand it to her. She took it into her hands, too awed and curious to speak as he whispered into her ear.

"Just consider it, milady." he whispered. "That way, it won't be a 'maybe'." He kissed her cheek, and when she turned to face him, he and Plagg were already parkouring across the rooftops.

Marinette blushed, looking down at the rose and invitation in her hands. She opened it.

' _We would be purrleased if you would honor us by joining our purrty: Miraculous!'_ It read. The familiar options of 'select yes' and 'select no' were written in their as well, magic shining off of the page. A pen was summoned in her hands.

Marinette bit her lip, looking down at her spirit. Tikki looked up at her curiously in response.

Normally, she would select 'no' and carry on with her life.

" _That way, it won't be a maybe."_

Her heart thudded wildly in her chest and she blushed.

She collected her answer and the piece of paper faded away, along with the pen.

"Come on, Tikki." Marinette said, summoning her keyblade and running up one of the buildings. "Let's go and help our Party."

Tikki chirped her reply happily, following Marinette across the rooftops.


End file.
